


Meditations

by ThePineCat



Series: Voidwalker Rising [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Meditation, oops she’s grumpy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePineCat/pseuds/ThePineCat
Summary: A recently reborn warlock learns how to wield the different elements of light.





	Meditations

**Author's Note:**

> annnd I’m back! 
> 
> Reading my previous work, “Embrace the Void”, is not necessary to understand this. It’s definitely encouraged though.

_Every Guardian has an element that they are naturally attuned to. Like you, I had a connection with the void. We are lucky that we won’t struggle to resist its darkness. Others are seen as foreign invaders, and face a never ending battle in order to bring it under control. But we are apart of the void, just as it is apart of us. We wield it as easily as any weapon. Be thankful for this gift, for many guardians have fallen under the void’s influence; yet we never will._

_— Ikora Rey_

_—-_

Old Russia was a cold, heartless place. The cosmodrome was even more so; rusty carcasses of old machinery littered the area like a graveyard and there was a permanent chill in the air. But it was this cold that made it ideal for meditations on the void. There was nothing but thin air and the fear that came with the presence of Fallen.

Marjorle Thiv knew that her fear of the Eliksni wasn’t unfounded; she had simply forgotten just why they were so terrifying to her. All she had to go off of was the tension in her gut and the ache in her head.

It had been several weeks since she’d arrived at the tower and her training as a warlock had gone well. Ikora had given her a simple black bond that shone gold in the light. While Marjorle was rather fond of the gift, it was her vanguard’s advice that held more value.

Most of the lessons were practical; lectures on basic structures of light, how to summon a rift, the elements that they could wield. Ikora had taken her under her wing, and saw to it that she had a well of knowledge before she ever set foot in the field. However, she could only learn so much in an academic setting. In order to learn how her light worked, she needed experience in the field.

Which is why Marjorle was in the Cosmodrome today, and had been nearly every day for the past two weeks. Every Guardian’s light was unique, and she was trying to find out what set hers apart. For most, their light was representative of who they were. It was strongest when a guardian truly knew themselves inside and out. Especially the void. Such an intimate element relied heavily on its wielder; much more so than solar or arc. The void came from within, while the other two could be found elsewhere as a part of nature.

To avoid detection by the fallen, Marjorle chose a nice high roof to settle on. The area was sparsely populated anyways, but she could never be too safe around the four-armed creatures. Really, it was for her own benefit to stay far far away from them. It’d be easier to focus. She brushed away some snow and Spectre transmatted an old blanket on the spot. Couldn’t have her robes get dirty, could she? With a sigh, she kneeled onto the tattered cloth, cold seeping through to her knees. At least her pants weren’t getting wet. She settled back onto her heels, trying to get as comfortable as she could with these awkward conditions.

Wind whipped around her, stinging her cheeks. Eventually she grew used to the feeling and entered a trance, calmed by the whisper of the constant breeze. Her body was numbed, but her mind was more active than ever. Thought after thought raced through her subconscious; reflections on her life. Starting with Spectre reviving her for the first time.

 _I was found in the emptiness of space. The windshield of my ship was cracked. With each breath, I took in the stars. They are a part of me._  

_I am awoken. The Queen assisted me, yet I feel no obligation to return the favor, nor to return to the reef and face her cold gaze. Yet, there is something, something deep inside that draws me there._

_I am a guardian. The traveler gave me life and light so that I may protect humanity. But they do not want my protection. Few have shown me kindness since I have arrived at the tower. Still, I remain, for this is my duty. My purpose._

_I am a warlock. My potential was unlocked through fear. The first sign was that I Blinked. I am good at running away. The second; I summoned a bomb of void with the intent to kill. It met its mark, and I felt instant regret._

_I am a living paradox. I am split. I scatter._

 

Her eyes opened. When she had sat down to meditate, it had been early morning. Now, the sun hung low on the horizon and the sky bled red. Absently, Marjorle realized that it was late. She should return to the tower. So she approached the edge of the roof and peered over the edge. A simple tug on the void, and she appeared back on the ground. It was the farthest distance she had Blinked, yet it was also the easiest. Marjorle smiled, glad that the meditations had paid off.

That smile was wiped right off her face when the garbled screech of a dreg sounded nearby. Almost instantly she retrieved her sidearm from its holster. Slowly she retreated backwards. Her back hit a cold wall. She jumped. The grip on the pistol grew tight. Another noise and she glanced around wildly, unable to identify the source. A glowing set of eyes emerged from the shadows. It was joined by another and another and another. They hadn’t noticed her yet, too busy chattering amongst themselves. If they stopped they’d hear the pounding of her terrified heart.

A much larger set of eyes appeared. The chattering stopped. Her heartbeat did not. It only grew louder as they all looked in her direction; two dregs, a vandal, and a captain.

There was only one thing to do. Marjorle summoned the void to her hands, growing the vortex between the two points. Tendrils of purple light swirled up her arms, around her robed figure. At the last second, she pulled her hands apart, ripping the bomb into two. In the same motion she threw forth the twin novas. On impact they exploded into smaller spheres that arched above the main vortex and flew back into the bushes. A screech signaled that the bolts had found more Fallen hidden in the brush. 

Relieved, Marjorle sunk to her knees. She gasped for breath, both excited and scared. That nova bomb was like no other. It was unique. It was hers.

“That was amazing!” Spectre appeared at her side, twirling his spines in delight. Marjorle grinned at her ghost, light and adrenaline coursing through her veins.

Their celebration was cut short as more Fallen slithered through the bushes. In a flash, Spectre had disappeared. Marjorle reached for her sidearm, only to find the holster empty. She must have dropped it before she summoned that nova bomb. Shit. Desperately, she conjured a grenade into her palm and threw it at the cluster of Eliksni. It scattered into a swarm of tiny darts and took out a decent chunk. Still, there were far too many enemies left. She couldn’t kill them all with just her sidearm, even if she had it. Her stores of energy were low, but she dug deep and pulled out two more grenades. They were weaker than before. Hopefully it wouldn’t matter.

Marjorle was preparing to lob them both when a dark figure dropped in front of her. In seconds the stranger was cloaked in solar light. _Blam! Blam! Blam!_ Golden bullets and eruptions of flame decimated the fallen.

With a growl, Marjorle threw her grenades to the side. They weren’t needed anymore and exploded in a fountain of violet bolts. A few strayed towards the stranger, who hopped backwards to avoid them. 

“I had it handled!” She snapped at the mysterious guardian.

“It sure didn’t look like it, little ‘lock.” They drawled, spinning around to face her. He was an exo; teal faceplates, blue optics, and a horn that held back his hood. A hunter, then. Great.

“Don’t call me that.” Marjorle said dismissively. While they had been busy arguing, Spectre had located her lost sidearm and informed her of where it lay. With one final glare at the exo, she turned and scooped up the gun, grumbling as she wiped off the snow. When she looked back up, the hunter was still there, his eyes widened in recognition. He must have seen the Queen’s sigil on her sidearm.

“Ah, now I get it. You must be the—“

“Awoken spy. Yes, that’s me.” At this point, Marjorle had given up on denying it. They would call her what they would, and she could do nothing to change that. She had the approval of her own vanguard, and that was enough.

“Hmm,” The exo gave her an appraising look, “Don’t get me wrong, I love Andal, but I think he’s wrong about you.” 

“And what makes you say that?”

“You coulda killed me right here, right now. Really the only thing wrong with you is your attitude.” Instinctively, she summoned the void to her palm at the insult. She really had to stop doing that.

“It’s a little hard to be cheerful when you’re a social outcast, hunter.” Marjorle calmed down, expelling the light from her fist. Little did she know that he had experienced much of the same when he first reached the city. Exos weren’t always treated equally as humans, or even awoken. Even now he still got odd looks from civilians. He just had to shrug it off, keep his head high.

“You know, I could get in Andal’s ear. Make it a little easier on ya.” He couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for the warlock, even though she’d probably kill him if he ever said it out loud.

“And who are you to have such influence?”

“Oh, pardon my manners!” He gave a theatrical bow, just like Matthias had. What was with solar users and bowing?

“The name’s Cayde-6. If you don’t believe me, just ask Ikora.” With that, he turned, cloak flapping in the wind, and left.

_He’s certainly a strange one._

_Agreed._

—-

Later, she told Ikora about her meditation and the oddly charming gunslinger. The vanguard simply smiled and shook her head fondly.

“He’s like that. You’ll get used to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Place your bets now, will Marjorle investigate solar or arc next?


End file.
